Prologue InuyashaXKagome
by Odisdera-kun
Summary: SPOILER TO ANYONE WHO HASNT WATCHED OR READ ALL OF INUYASHA. Scene at end of series in my own words, my story will continue on from there.


**HEYOOOO This is my first ever fan fic, I thought maybe I should start with Inuyasha because it was the first anime I ever watched XD Please please please review! I need critiques! Hahaha, I will love you forever if you do. So anyways, here it is! **

**Oh and I do not own any characters or anything in Inuyasha. **

**Rated: T for teen for some language. **

The moment I smelled that familiar sweet smell I had been familiar with three years earlier, I knew that she was back.

Right around noon, I sat watching the twins who were playing on my head, annoying the hell out of me. Even if it really didn't bother me in the long run, it was still annoying to have two screaming kids tugging on your ears.  
>"H-hey," I said, "Do something about these…."<p>

Miroku looked over from where he was washing the laundry and said, "Not the ears, girls." The two girls giggled and slid off of my long silver hair, pulling several strands of hair along with them.

"Hah, sorry Inuyasha," Sango said Apologetically, she knew me good enough to know I was pissed off. These past few years I had learned to control my anger, even if I felt that anger deep inside of me, I learned to keep it to minimum outbursts and rants. Shippou sat next to me making something out of the grass. He was on one of his short visits to the village, he was still training trying to get a higher rank so he was usually away_. _Miroku, the perverted bastard, was helping Sango with the laundry.

Sitting there with everybody made me think about Kagome and how she would of loved this time together with everyone.

Everyday for me was like I was living in a hell I fell into three years ago on that day when Kagome disappeared. The well never worked since then, even if I went to it every three days to check, it was still lifeless. The first half of the year after she was gone, I had gone into a deep depression. She was all I thought about and I knew I could never smell her sweet scent, see her sweet face, or touch her beautiful ivory skin ever again. One day, I left my_ Tetsusaiga_ in Kaede's hut and I ran away from my friends who were my only support then. For the next few months I stayed in the forest acting like a wild beast who was definitely not the person I truly was.

While lying down on the earthen floor in that forest one day, I almost starved from hunger because of my stupid plan to fight a demon then eat it. It gave me such a sickness as to even smell anything appealing would taste like I was eating my own vomit. I know, disgusting. Anyways, while looking up through the ceiling of trees above me I thought of Kagome, like I did every day, and said to myself, 'what would Kagome think of me right now?' She was probably home in her own time with her family getting on in life, trying to finish that place she called 'school', and probably finding someone else to take care of her. I thought of how weak and stupid I had been and how strong Kagome was. She definitely would of given me one of her genuine smiles, telling me to come home instead of screaming at my face, then telling me I was an idiot for running away.

That day I decided to suck up my pride, stow away my sadness, and go back to my only support I had, if they would have me. I wouldn't be here today if my good friends Sango, Shippou, the old hag Kaede, and even if I didn't want to admit it, Miroku, I would probably be dead somewhere in that forest.

We all fell into a silence and the twins started screaming, on my head again, fighting on who was going to have both of my ears. I rolled my eyes and reached up to grab the twins and maybe try to cheer myself up by playing around with them. "Hey you tw-"

But right then at that moment, I smelled that scent. The one I hadn't smelled or forgotten for almost three years. The sweet smelling scent that had my heart racing in moments. I didn't hesitate.

"Here," I said throwing the twins onto Shippou, "Fight the scary fox demon." Shippou wailed in complaint as the two girls fell on top of him, but I didn't have time to watch his reaction.

_I would never forget that scent! _I thought to myself as I sprinted full speed towards the forest, crashing through the trees to get to the ancient well. I kept running until finally, the open field with the well was revealed. I stopped right next to the well, just staring at it. Then unconsciously I reached down into the well extending my hand to see if there was another one to fill the empty space in it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my own and I instantly pulled it upward. There right in front of me was the one I loved, the girl that had been gone for too long, the person who I wanted to hold onto forever.

"Sorry I took so long to come back, Inuyasha," Kagome said with tears in her eyes and a warm smile on her face, "Were you lonely?"

"K-Kagome…" I said staring into her sparkling brown eyes. I pulled her close to me and whispered, "I-idiot, where have you been?" Kagome hugged me back and I held her like she was the most precious thing in the world to me, which she was. I smelled her sweet scent again and smiled to myself, keeping hold of Kagome, making sure not to let her go.

_I will keep here with me for sure this time _I promised myself. I would keep her safe, I would never hurt her, and I would treasure her forever if she would let me. It only lasted for a moment though; behind me I heard Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all running to meet us.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango and Shippou said happily waving their arms.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama." Miroku said with a smile.

I let Kagome go to greet everyone, even if I didn't want to let go, and when I did, she looked over to her friends she had not seen for almost three years and smiled ear to ear saying, "Everyone! I'm back!"

**So how was it? Don't worry if you thought it was good, ill continue my story, this is just pretty much the prologue. The made up stuff is next! YESH. XD Anyways, hope you liked it! :DDD**


End file.
